Today, the demand for digital watermarking as an antipiracy technology is strong. To make it more difficult for pirates to circumvent watermarks it is important for many potential watermarks to be proposed and used. However, it is important for watermarks to not interfere with the intended viewing experience for the intended audience. As such, a need exists for more efficient watermarking techniques. As such, a goal of this invention is to generate a list of possible changes generally associated with watermarking that are CABAC/AVC (Context-based Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding/Advanced Video Compression) compliant and yet do not create visible artifacts.